


Impatience

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post TLJ, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of, Supreme Leader Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: Hux rejects his husband's advances and Ren grows stormier with each passing moment. Hux enjoys the chase, waits for the moment Ren snaps and takes him hard.





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt I got from the [101 Kinks List](http://saintvader.tumblr.com/post/135444407778/101-kinks-send-me-a-number-and-a-ship-and-ill) that I'll be writing fics for this month. If you want a fic filled with your favourite kinks, go [here](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com/post/170357047513/feb-fic-prompts) to find out more.  
>   
> The kinks in this prompt were morning sex, delayed gratification/teasing and almost getting caught.

The bed is too hot. Strange; the ship’s heating is kept to a minimum to save resources. It’s usually an artificial in-between of not too hot and not too cold, though Hux has little to compare it to given his lack of experience on planets. He kicks at the sheets and finds them tangled around his calves. The heat spreads across his torso, down his chest and against his hip and thigh. He opens his eyes.

His cheek is pressed against Ren’s collarbone. The Supreme Leader is nude, pushed up against Hux, one arm around his waist to trap him and one leg over his hip to really lock him in place. Ren is hot. Ren is so fucking hot. It’s like the anger and vengeance tangibly burn under his skin, a threat to anyone who dares to touch his bare skin. It’s a warning that Hux ignores every day.

Hux shoves Ren’s shoulder, tries to move Ren’s arm off him. He may as well be pushing a wall. Ren is so incredibly solid, so thick and broad. Hux is beyond the point of feeling inadequate next to Ren. He’s just left with a reluctant and simmering admiration of his physique. Hux knows he’ll never achieve that, not that he really tries. The most he does to work out is yoga and while that’s left him with a more toned stomach and some interesting moves to utilise in bed, his muscles are nothing to lust over. Unlike Ren, who can do push-ups with Hux on his back.

He slaps Ren’s shoulder. “Ren. Move.”

Ren does not. Whether it’s because he’s still asleep or just ignoring the request, Hux can’t tell. He pinches Ren’s side and Ren stirs, noses at Hux’s hair and infuriatingly tightens his grip.  Hux has a long morning ahead of him. He tries again, this time stroking Ren’s shoulder.

Ren nudges his hand away with the Force. Hux jerks his hand back and gives Ren a dirty look, which Ren returns with an irritated look of his own. His dark eyes bore into Hux’s own like deadlights, his hair falling across his face in unkempt strands. A wild beast, readying to attack. Hux has never been one to let sleeping dogs lie.

“The Supreme Leader awakens.”

“Hm.”

“Would you kindly let me go?”

“No.” Ren pulls Hux closer and the heat engulfs Hux, pushes away his train of thought, as Ren rolls on top of him. The world grows very small and the air grows very thick. Ren’s hips slot against his own. Their bare cocks, stiffened with morning wood from hazy dreaming, rub together. Hux pushes his legs apart and feels the ache from the previous day. A combination of daily yoga, being on his feet for hours on end and Ren rawing him after a heated debate of the future of Hux’s Stormtrooper Program. There was shouting, then moaning, then more shouting. Then showers and cuddles and tea. Disgustingly domestic.

Ren links their hands together and Hux finally feels the first touch of cool all morning. Ren’s wedding band bumps against his own then brushes against his skin. A minimalist design for minimalist men. Clean and shiny. As brand new as the day they exchanged their rings and said their vowels.

Hux doesn’t squeeze Ren’s hand back but he does tip his head up for a kiss. It’s awful and stale. Ren licks his bottom lip, runs his tongue across Hux’s teeth. Trust Ren to find the strangest way to kiss someone. Ren’s nose nudges against his cheek and his free hand touches Hux’s jaw, pries his mouth open. Hux can’t do much to protest so he lets it happen. Their tongues slide together and Hux still cringes at the texture. Kisses are vile.

Ren spreads Hux’s legs further. He’s still blinking the sleep away but he knows what he wants. He always does. A predator who always finds his prey. And his prey is too stupid to keep away.

“I have to get up,” Hux says, propping himself up on his elbows.

“No, you don’t,” Ren says. He reaches for the lube still sitting on the nightstand.

“I really do.”

“I’m sure your boss won’t mind if you come in late.”

The joke is old and it was never funny to begin with. And the truth is that Ren is usually pissed if Hux is late for anything. He says he expects better from his Grand Marshal. Hux doesn’t make any comment about how Ren picks and chooses what meetings he even shows up to, let alone on time.

Ren’s slick fingers press against his rim. Hux sighs but he doesn’t object. He can’t. He’s too easy and Ren knows it. It’s the only reason they ever got together in the beginning. As two of Ren’s fingers push into him, Hux lays back, eyes shut and thinks about his day. A shift on the bridge, a private luncheon with the Head of Engineering, review and approval of the new weapons budget with Ren. Not to mention his usual reports to High Command tracking the progress and success of the Order. There weren’t enough hours in a cycle.

Hux is loose enough from the previous night that there’s only a slight stretch against Ren’s fingers. It’s a pleasant drag that brings Hux out of his own head and back to the present. When Hux opens his eyes, Ren is staring down at him. The intensity would unnerve anyone else. However, when paired with Ren’s heavy cock hanging between his legs, the fierce expression lost a lot of value. Ren is hungry. Lustful. Always taking what he wants. Hux knows how this will happen. Ren will fuck him and last about two minutes, chasing whatever he can remember about the wet dream he had and Hux will spend the next twenty minutes washing the come out of his ass while Ren tells him to hurry up and get ready. Ren apparently forgets that life isn’t a porno.

“Ren,” Hux says, pushing his knees together. “I’m getting up.”

“What?”

“Get off. I need to piss.”

Hux nudges Ren with his foot a few times and Ren finally slides his fingers out and scoots back. He sneers at Hux, gathering himself up, like a beast trying to intimate a weaker animal. Hux likes this. He can drag this out—all day if he wants to. There’s nothing more satisfying than getting fucked hard after a long day on his feet. Expect maybe the cigarette he has afterwards.

Hux ignores the loss of Ren’s fingers and stands. He leaves Ren scowling on the bed while he goes to relieve himself. He plans on taking a sonic and maybe a quick shave. He might even head to the bridge early, boost the morale of those who had to work the graveyard shift.

Ren barges in as Hux is washing his hands. He shoves Hux up against the counter and growls. “Since when do you say no to a cock?”

“Since I have better things to do.”

“Better things than serving your Supreme Leader?” Ren grinds against Hux’s ass while he talks, reminding Hux of his hardness. Hux hasn’t forgotten; he’s revelling in it. He knows Ren is far too proud to jerk off while Hux readies for his shift. Hux truly adores Ren’s ego sometimes. It makes for the best entertainment.

“I’m afraid so.”

“Are you defying my orders?”

It’s laughable. Ren wouldn’t dare make such a command; he worked surprisingly hard to get their relationship back on track. He’s been on his best behaviour. He won’t throw all that away for a quickie.

Hux slips from Ren’s grip and heads into the sonic. He’ll skip shaving—it feels dangerous with Ren trying to rut against him. His cheeks are smooth enough that he can wait until tomorrow.

Ren stays in place while Hux bathes, as if he’s an elite guard and not a horny husband.  He’s still hard though it’s definitely flagging. The rejection is hitting him. But he can wait. Hux knows he can. The more he waits, the angrier he’ll be and the more glorious the sex will be.

Hux leaves the ‘fresher and dresses. He swats Ren’s hands away and tosses Ren’s cape at him. Ren shoves it across the room with the Force. Hux puts on his trousers, does up his jacket with familiar precision. He very carefully puts on his boots. They don’t have a single scuff mark. He keeps his gloves tucked neatly away in his drawers and is once again delicate in slipping them on. He throws his greatcoat on and ensures that it’s sitting smoothly, brushing down the sleeves. During all this, Ren half-heartedly puts an effort into getting dressed. As the Supreme Leader, he could be styled in gaudy robes and fine jewels. However, Ren’s outfit is rather reminiscent of the First Order uniform. Similar, sturdy and efficient.

Hux plucks Ren’s crown from the drawer and walks over to Ren, goes to put it on him. Ren snarls and bats the crown away, lets it hit the floor. “Grand Marshal,” he says. “Do not test me.”

“A ruler must look his best,” Hux replies. “Though I suppose you should brush that mop before you put your crown on.”

Ren doesn’t wear his crown most days; he doesn’t wear anything that displays his authority. He doesn’t think subordination comes from a spectacular appearance. They know him. They should respect and fear and worship him.

Some days, Hux thinks that Ren wants the same from him. And it’s true that he respects Ren greatly, fears the unknown of Ren’s powers and worships Ren as a lover and husband. But he’s not going to fall to his knees and kiss Ren’s boots and praise the mighty Supreme Leader. He’s still vying for that title himself.

Hux walks back into the ‘fresher and takes his styling gel from the cabinet. Ren follows him in again. At least he’s dressed, boner mostly concealed. It’s barely noticeable with his cape. Ren meets his gaze in the mirror as Hux combs his hair into place. Ren would be far more intimidating if he didn’t still have bed hair. Hux takes Ren’s brush off the counter and tosses it over his shoulder. Ren catches it without looking and continues to glare. Hux will be surprised if he even makes it out their quarters.

Once his hair is in place, Hux puts on some cologne and leaves the ‘fresher. As he goes, Ren snakes an arm around his waist. Hux twists out of it and leaves Ren growling after him like the feral beast he is. Hux is going to make himself some tea and leave before Ren decides to ruin his perfectly styled hair.

Ren follows, once again, to the kitchenette. Hux brews tea and Ren broods behind him. Hux considers making Ren a cup, out of the kindness of his heart but decides against it because while Ren will accept it, he’ll complain about the taste the entire time. Ren can’t tolerate the bitterness of the tea. Hux doesn’t care for the taste but the tea is naturally high in caffeine and he’s found it works better for him than caf.

He pours the tea into his favourite insulated cup. It’s a tacky thing that reads ‘ _World’s Best Husband_ ’ that Ren picked up as a wedding gift. For himself.

“You’re already leaving?” Ren asks as Hux walks to the door, tea in hand.

“Of course. No point waiting around in here. There’s work to do.”

“What if I ordered you to stay?”

“What if you did, Supreme Leader?”

Neither of them says a word for a solid minute. Ren is visibly seething; teeth grit, fists clenched, eyes blazing. He can do so much right now. He can slam Hux against the wall. He can force Hux to his knees. He can ignite his saber and aim it at Hux. He can demand Hux bow down to him. He can scream and break things and snarl and sneer.

But Ren does none of this because they’re terribly in love with one another and it’s their greatest weakness, soon to be their inevitable downfall.

Hux leaves their quarters. Ren’s stomps follow behind him. The hallways are empty, given the hour. Most the troopers are probably in the mess hall. It’s early even by Hux’s standard but he had to leave their quarters. Ren’s simmering energy was tangible in the air. It was getting hard to breathe.

As Hux rounds the corner, two stormtroopers march in his direction. They must be finishing up their patrol; they both walk with their shoulders slumped and their weapons lowered. However, as soon as they see the Supreme Leader and Grand Marshal, they straighten. They walk proudly, helmets held high. As they draw near, they both say, “long live the Supreme Leader,” completely out of sync with the other.

Hux smiles anyway, nods his head. “Keep up the good work, troopers.”

They salute him and continue walking.

Hux doesn’t get another few steps further when Ren slaps his cup out of his hand. Hux jumps out the way as the tea flies everywhere but before he can say anything, Ren’s hand closes around his bicep. Hux is dragged to a side corridor, Ren snarling all the while. Hux says nothing, waits for Ren to explode.

“I’ve fucking had it with you,” Ren says. “Ignoring me all morning then doing that shit with the troopers.”

“What shit?”

“I bet if I weren’t behind you, you’d have let them take turns fucking you.”

Hux rolls his eyes. Ren is an awfully jealous thing. Not without reason, Hux knows he has his vices, but still, Ren overreacts. It is rather flattering. Ren doesn’t want to lose him. Strange that Ren can think so highly of himself and yet assume Hux will still spread his legs for anyone. He’s plenty satisfied with Ren. Most the time.

Ren pushes him up against the wall in a not so gentle way. Hux grunts and grabs Ren’s forearms; not to push him off, just to steady himself.

“You’ve kept me waiting too long,” Ren continues as if a whole day has passed. It really hasn’t been that long since they woke. Ren is just impatient and selfish.

“Work comes before play, darling,” Hux says, voice even. Nothing aggravates Ren more than when Hux is level-headed when Ren is being scary.

Ren bares his teeth and roughly undoes Hux’s fly. “Being married to you is nothing but work.” He yanks down Hux’s trousers and underwear in one go. Hux squirms and gasps as the cool air hits his lower body. He was hoping Ren would wait until they entered one of their offices. Instead of out in the open when anyone could walk by.

Ren’s fingers curl around his stiffening cock. He got aroused when Ren started growling at him. It’s a thrill. He delights in winding Ren up because it pays off in wonderful orgasms. Ren jerks him a few times. “Why are you holding back? You could have had this in the comfort of our bed.”

“Makes little difference to me.”

Ren roughly turns Hux around and shoves the front of his body flush against the wall. Hux knows better than to look over his shoulder. He studies the smooth durasteel while Ren spreads his cheeks. More cool air touches Hux, in more intimate places, and he shivers. He can feel the lube Ren used on him early begin to drip, just a little. Not too messy. For now. He briefly wonders if Ren has a condom but the moment passes quickly. Of course not. Ren wants this to be rough and messy. He likes claiming Hux.

Ren’s hands disappear. There’s fumbling and fabric shifting. Ren groans lowly and Hux can only assume he’s stroking his dick. Poor thing’s been hard since they woke. Ren spits and then there’s a slick sound that makes Hux wince. Another groan. Ren is truly revolting.

One of Ren’s hands returns to his ass, holding him open as Ren lines himself up. His cockhead nudges against Hux’s exposed hole. Hux clenches his fists and braces them against the wall as Ren pushes into him. The chase has been delightful but this is what he’s been waiting for. He takes Ren with a little resistance, a little drag. But the burn is glorious; Hux moans and pushes his hips back, arches a little. Ren slips into him all too easy. There’s that familiar stretch than turns Hux’s legs weak and ignites his body from the inside out.

Ren’s large hand curls around his hip, fingers digging into the flesh. They’ll leave bruises. Hux will admire them later. He’ll ache when all of this is done and have to deal with it for the rest of the day. He’ll bitch but he won’t regret it.

“Still have better things to do?” Ren asks once he bottoms out, voice gruff and wanting.  

It takes Hux a moment to remember how to speak and another moment more to think of a worthy insult. “I do if, mm, you’re just going to stand here and talk.”

Ren’s other hand shifts to Hux’s hips and his grip tightens. He pulls out, slowly, slowly, almost to the tip. And then slams back in. Hux cries out, louder than he intended, cursing himself for being so reckless. Ren repeats this action and Hux bites his fist to silence himself.

It’s a brutal pace; Ren’s hips slapping against his ass, Ren’s balls hitting his thighs. Hux bites harder. The leather is repugnant but it does the job. He doesn’t even focus on it, not with the bliss trembling through his pliant body as Ren fucks him. They could have been in bed. This could have been slow and lazy, Ren purring above him and kissing his face and mumbling semi-sweet things. But that’s hardly fun. That’s too close to love-making, though neither of them admits it aloud.

Ren’s lips bump against the shell of Hux’s ear. “Enjoying yourself, husband?”

“Don’t—don’t you dare stop.”

“Never.”

Ren’s mouth moves to the underside of Hux’s jaw. Ren rarely follows the ‘no hickeys above the collar’ rule when they’re in their quarters. But at least then, Hux can cover them up before he leaves. He does it with the circles under his eyes sometimes. But out here, if Ren leaves marks, everyone will see them for the rest of the day.

“Ren,” Hux says, a warning.

Ren sucks anyway, grunting against his skin, sending vibrations down Hux’s body. Ren’s hips snap into him, arms moving to wrap around Hux’s waist, hugging him close. Hux moans whorishly. He’s always been told he makes sounds like holo-porn stars, especially by Ren, who watches gratuitous amounts of porn. Hux takes it as a compliment, regardless of what it’s intended as. That’s how he takes all comments about himself.

“Ah, Ren, yes,” Hux says as Ren’s length shifts _just right_ inside him.

“Here?” Ren asks, eager to hit that spot again.

Once he does, Hux jerks in his arms. “T-there. Yes, again—”

Voices. They’re coming from the adjacent hallway. Hux’s entire body tenses up. He clenches around Ren. Ren bucks his hips hard and Hux covers his mouth again. He doesn’t dare make a sound.

Ren doesn’t stop moving, but he slows down for a moment. “If you keep quiet, they won’t see us.”

Hux doesn’t know if that means they’re hidden enough or that Ren’s using the Force to mask them but either way he wills himself to stay quiet. The boots of the troopers grow louder and Hux swears they’re coming right towards Ren and himself. The conversations are mild; grumblings of shifts and jobs, mundane and boring. No whispers or even exclaims of sighting the Grand Marshal with his pants down, with the Supreme Leader’s cock snug inside him.

The footsteps fade. They’re alone again.

Ren lets out a breathy chuckle against Hux’s ear. “Why do you care what they see?” He picks up his pace, rubbing Hux’s hips in small, rough circles.

“I’d rather they still respected me.”

“Too late for that.”

It’s true. There are far too many rumours surrounding Hux for him to ever fully be respected by his peers, both the fellow senior staff and his officers and troopers. Some true, some exaggerated, some fake. Some from his Academy days, some recent. No matter; he’ll settle for subordination and fear.

Hux pants and makes embarrassing sounds at each of Ren’s thrusts. Hux muffles them with his hand but he can’t stop himself. Even Ren’s mediocre performances are made superb by that massive cock of his. Ugly to look at but perfect inside of him. His cock was worth the wait, worth getting up for. Always is.

Ren’s right hand snakes around Hux’s cock, jacking it hastily. Hux groans and tries to rock into Ren’s hand and push back against his cock. Both are rough and taut and maddening. Hux’s balls draw up and his tip leaks with precome and his vision blurs. He hopes he isn’t drooling.

“Hurry up and come or I’ll leave you like this,” Ren says. That’s not a threat. It’s a promise. It’s payback.

Hux’s hand falls to Ren’s wrist and he squeezes it encouragingly. He’s close, he’s so fucking close and he doesn’t know when Ren will come. Ren’s voice his harsh and his grip is unforgiving. He’s close too, could explode any second now.

Fortunately, Hux comes first. He whines and throws his head back, spills into Ren’s hand. His whole body shakes, vision shrinking to a small pinpoint. Everything is Ren, nothing else matters. Ren shoves his fingers into Hux’s mouth and Hux moans around them, tasting himself. Ren’s thrusts are borderline violent and Hux can’t be sure but he swears the lights are flicking. He wouldn’t be surprised. Ren once shattered the mirror in their ‘fresher as he orgasmed. Sometimes it was just too good.

Ren snarls as he releases, giving a few more vicious fucks of his hips. Hux crinkles his nose at the sensation of Ren’s come spurting inside him. He rests his forehead against the wall and pants. His face is hot. The flush spreads down his neck and chest, giving him a warm and full feeling. For a few moments, he’s completely blissed out; his husband nuzzling his shoulder, squeezing his waist.

Then Ren pulls out and reality hits. The come begins to ooze out and the disgust sets in. Ren tugs up Hux’s underwear quickly, trapping his seed. Next come the trousers and Ren reaches around to do up Hux’s fly.

Hux turns around and leans against the wall, still catching his breath. It’s the most revolting feeling. Ren’s come is already dripping down his thighs. Looks like he’ll need a long shower after all.

He focuses his attention on Ren. There’s sweat on his forehead, strands of hair sticking in place. Hux sighs and lifts up shaky arms, does his best to smooth Ren’s mane down. “Did you even brush this mess?”

“You like it this way.”

“I like the post-sex hair post-sex. That’s about it.”

“Pretty mouthy for someone who was just fucked stupid.”

“Pretty snappy for someone with his dick still out.”

Ren’s lip curls but he tucks himself back into his pants. His shoulders are still heaving but overall he’s rather composed. Hux can’t even stand straight, in fear of more come falling out.

“Are you allergic to condoms, Ren?”

“Says the comeslut.”

Hux exhales and touches his own hair. “How does it look?”

“Why does it matter? You’ll need to shower anyway.”

“Ugh.”

Ren smirks at him, tilts his head. He’s smug and satisfied and got exactly what he wanted. He adjusts his cape and brushes down his trousers. “I should thank you, Grand Marshal. It was worth the wait.”

With that, Ren’s kisses Hux’s cheek and then marches off, leaving Hux slumped against the wall and glaring at Ren’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com).


End file.
